RSV Sin sentidos
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Había cosas que no comprendía y, una de ellas, era el porqué salían juntos.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Parque de Atracciones, Rosa, Pantalón, Beso en la oreja**

* * *

Miré el reloj por decimotercera vez. Las siete y media. ¡Llegaba más de cuarenta minutos tarde! Me senté nuevamente en el pequeño banco de piedra. Observé la edificación frente a mí. Las puertas y las taquillas del parque de atracciones brillaban bajo las pequeñas y finas gotas de agua que habían caído hacía apenas una hora.

Cerré los ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Abriendo los ojos podía mirar fijamente a la estatua que se encontraba detrás del banco, rodeada por flores y en una especie de altillo. Una estatua de una mujer, con una túnica cubriéndole el cuerpo y una tira de fotogramas entre sus manos. Se notaba que era la estatua del parque de atracciones de unos estudios cinematográficos.

Y no dejaba de escrutarme con sus ojos muertos, esculpidos en piedra. Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y me giré, apartando la vista. Junte mis manos sobre el regazo y jugué con la tela de la falda.

¿Le habría pasado algo malo? Saqué el móvil del bolso y miré la pantalla. Las ocho menos cuarto. Marqué el teléfono de Gilbert y esperé pacientemente. Nada. Unos pitidos eran lo único que se escuchaba.

¡Ah! Eso y un: _"El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos instantes. Por favor, inténtelo más tarde"_. Volví a guardar el móvil y suspiré. Esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo, o no me lo podría perdonar. Aunque…

También era posible que se hubiera olvidado o que me hubiera dejado plantada. Abrí los ojos y fruncí los labios. ¡No se atrevería! No me había dado cuenta pero me había levantado de golpe. La gente que pasaba se había quedado mirándome fijamente, como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

Unas de las mujeres de las taquillas me miraban con lástima… Y no era para menos… Llevar tanto tiempo esperando sin que nadie apareciera, daba lugar a muchos pensamientos. Ese ególatra me iba a escuchar en cuanto viniera. ¡Vamos, que si me iba a escuchar!

Estaba dispuesta a moverme en aquel mismo momento e ir a buscarlo cuando un pequeño piar resonó en mis oídos.

-¿Gilbird? –pregunté tomando en brazos al pequeño pollito amarillo que había volado hasta a mí con rapidez-. ¿Dónde está Gilbert?

El pollito salió volando y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde volaba. Allí, al principio del camino que llevaba al parque, aquel que estaba completamente empedrado, estaba Gilbert. Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí allí con bastante prisa, sobre todo para echarle la bronca. Aunque, al ver el estado deplorable que traía, me lo pensé dos veces antes de echarle ninguna bronca.

-Gilbert… ¿Q-qué te ha pasado? –pregunté llegando a su lado.

Dos ojos rojos me miraron fijamente mostrándome el brillo de superioridad que siempre tenían.

-No me ha pasado nada, marimacha. ¿No ves que sigo siendo tan asombroso como siempre? –contestó inflando el pecho-. A veces pienso que eres tonta… ¡Ay! ¡No me pegues! ¡Eso no es asombroso!  
-¡Me da igual si es asombroso o cualquiera de tus patrañas, pero no vuelvas a llamarme marimacha! –le grité bajando la mano.

Gilbert solo me miró con una sonrisa ante mis reclamos y comenzó a caminar hasta las taquillas.

-Vamos, marimacha, o no podremos montar en nada.

Observé cómo se marchaba antes de seguirle. Tenía unas pintas deplorables realmente. ¿Así había venido a nuestra cita? Apreté los labios y comencé a caminar. Tenía la ropa cubierta por barro, el pelo despeinado, unas heridas oblicuas en las mejillas y… ¿Eso era un roto?

Ambos entramos en el parque, no sin que sintiera sobre mi persona las miradas compasivas de las mujeres de las taquillas y algún que otro trabajador del parque que me había visto esperar.

-¿A dónde quieres ir primero? No tenemos mucho tiempo –comentó Gilbert caminando con las manos tras la cabeza.  
-¿Y de quién es la culpa, si se puede saber? –pregunté molesta.  
-Mía no –se desentendió el albino ganándose otra colleja-. ¡Para ya!  
-¡Habíamos quedado casi una hora antes y tú no has aparecido a tu hora! –grité-. ¡Así que sí! ¡La culpa es tuya y solo tuya! –repuse enfadada.

Soltó una risa y yo fruncí el ceño enfadada.

-¿Y ahora, qué resulta tan gracioso?  
-Nada –contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Vamos a la noria.

Alcé una ceja incrédula y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Realmente quieres ir a la noria? –pregunté sin entender nada. De normal, siempre íbamos a las montañas rusas y demás atracciones en las que descargar adrenalina… Había algo que no cuadraba. El albino asintió y me miró de refilón-. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con el idiota? –pregunté asustada.

Gilbert frunció el ceño y me enganchó de la mano para después salir corriendo hacia la cola de la noria. Todavía estaba algo reticente a seguirle, puesto que no entendía su repentino cambio de actitud. Miré a su cabeza. Gilbird permanecía ahí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados y quietecito, pero siempre pegado a su dueño. Eso era lealtad.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en la fila esperando nuestro turno, pero Gilbert comenzó a discutir con el tío de la noria.

-¡Pero es que soy demasiado asombroso para estar en el mismo compartimento que el resto de la gente! –gritó mientras hacía gestos exasperados-. ¡Necesito un vagón para mí solo!  
-¿Y la señorita? –preguntó el hombre mirándome a mí, haciendo que me tensara por un momento.

Gilbert me miró por un momento y se giró hacia el hombre nuevamente.

-Ella viene conmigo. ¿Acaso no era obvio? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos-. No pongas esa cara marimacha, parece mentira que no me conozcas.  
-Claro, idiota –contesté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El hombre nos metió en un vagón para nosotros solos. Entre primero yo y, después, entró Gilbert, cerrando la puerta por si acaso se le ocurría meter a alguien más. La noria volvió a ponerse en marcha y enseguida vi como Gilbert se relajaba. El cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse y no tardaría demasiado en hacerse de noche. Después de todo, estábamos en invierno.

La cabina comenzó a moverse y me relajé un poco observando el paisaje de la ciudad.

-Gilbert –le llamé-. ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?

Observé como apretaba los labios y miraba hacia otro lado.

-No he llegado tarde, has sido tú que has llegado demasiado pronto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero la quitó en cuanto vio mi cara-. Vamos, mujer, no pongas esa cara… Tampoco has tenido que esperar tanto… Bueno, sí, tal vez un poquito –murmuró al escuchar mis nudillos tronar.  
-¿Me lo vas a contar ya? –pregunté perdiendo la paciencia-. No contestas al móvil, llegas tarde con esas pintas de vagabundo, y encima no me cuentas qué ha ocurrido. ¿Es, o no es para enfadarse? Me tenías preocupada –murmuré bajando la mirada.

Gilbert negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Aunque te lo contara, no me creerías…  
-Prueba.  
-Iba a llegar a tiempo, pero de camino había una niña pequeña llorando y, cuando le pregunté que le pasaba, salió corriendo pidiendo por ayuda, diciendo que era un secuestrador o algo por el estilo –repuso entre murmuros mientras Gilbird piaba también enfadado-. ¡No es justo! Y, entonces, vi un gatito en un árbol y trepé a por él, pero parece que no le caí bien y me arañó la cara. Además, intentó comerse a Gilbird y, como lo intenté evitar, me caí hacia atrás en un charco de barro que había al lado por la fuente… Y, cuando me caí, me manché completamente y me rompí el pantalón al levantarme… Y también… -su expresión de concentración cambió por una de enfado cuando escuchó una risita-. ¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!  
-Eh… De nada, olvídalo –dije tapándome la boca.  
-¡No, ahora me lo dices! –contestó sentándose a mi lado, por lo que me giré y le miré a la cara, la cual estaba sumamente cerca de mí.  
-La historia es… Demasiado inverosímil, ¿no crees?  
-No me crees… Lo sabía… -dijo deprimido.  
-¡No es eso! –exclamé avecinando una depresión por parte del albino-. Es solo que es… rara… Pero da igual… Al menos ya sé porqué vienes con esas pintas y por qué has tardado tanto en llegar a nuestra cita –contesté recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

Gilbert sonrió nerviosamente y abrió la pequeña mochila que llevaba. No me había fijado de que la traía en ningún momento. De pronto, sacó una pequeña rosa, algo chuchurrida, y me la entregó.

-Para que veas que no me he olvidado, marimacha –dijo poniendo la rosa entre mis manos-. Feliz San Valentín –dijo pegando su boca a mi oído y dándome un beso-. Y hay otra cosa…  
-¿El qué? –pregunté curiosa, ignorando el que me hubiera llamado marimacha.

Gilbert sacó una pequeña cajita y me la enseñó.

-Ábrela.

Levanté la pequeña tapa de la cajita y sonreí. Una llave.

-¿Y esto? –pregunté cogiendo la pequeña llave y mostrándosela, con una pequeña sonrisa. Ojalá fuera lo que me imaginaba.  
-Pues lo que parece.  
-¿Me estás proponiendo que me vaya a vivir contigo? –alcé una ceja al ver cómo se sonrojaba.  
-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No es que necesite que vengas a vivir conmigo! –murmuró girando la cabeza. Solté una risita ante su actitud.  
-Bueno, creo que podré intentar convivir con alguien tan estúpido como tú… -musité dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Feliz San Valentín, Gilbert.

El albino sonrió y me abrazó, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y dejando que me apoyara en su pecho.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
